stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
MLX (player)
Player Profile MLX is an Asuran (ascended Replicator), and has been playing since Saturday, April 21st, 2007. He has served under Xeen, to whose service he switched with the intent of staying an officer affiliated with MaYHeM. . Character Story The ancient, Arabis, was in a large battle with his ship, the Malo Lorien 10, against a fleet of replicators, and was defeated quite severely at the hands of the NanoTiMaster caNcer_b0y. And when Arabis' ship was stormed, the NanoTiMaster delievered the final blow to Arabis by infecting him with human-form replicator nanites, which converted him into a Human Form Replicator and forced him to absorb most of what remained of his ship to stay alive. He followed and worked briefly for the first beings he came across at first, before finding caNcer_b0y again. Not fully remembering the battle that had lead to the creation of his new self, he signed up with caNcer_b0y as an officer. After a while he changed to the service of Xeen when caNcer_b0y was trapped near a black hole. Alliance history Whilst serving mostly under members of MaYHeM, he is actually one of the founding members of the Ascendant Unimelb Alliance; An alliance for students and allumni of the University of Melbourne, Australia. Despite his ambition to one day join MaYHeM, he is still an active member in his alliance, and is second in command, which makes him the alliance's effective leader at the moment, as the alliance's official leader Kataclysmic is in vacation mode and has been for over a month to date. History of Officers *Seanmillion - One of MLX's friends from university. Seanmillion is no longer MLX's officer. *Proph - One of MLX's friends from his psychology studies. Proph is no longer MLX's officer and is no longer welcome as such. *An00bis (Formerly "Evil_Matt", formerly Sekmetsa) - An account inherited from Sekmetsa. An00bis is no longer MLX's officer. *The Stig - They say that he's one of MLX's classmates from highschool, and that he knows the words of the 3rd verse of "Advance Australia Fair"... All we know is, he's called the Stig. *Kitana - Kitana kicked MLX in the groin at a university BBQ... 'nuff said. Kitana is no longer active and is therefore no longer MLX's officer. *Soul_Reaver - Soul_Reaver is MLX's commander in a different game. Soul_Reaver is no longer active and therefore no longer MLX's officer. History as an Officer *RB Jackal - MLX's first commander, he picked him randomly out of the battlefield during my first 10 minutes on the site. Not very talkative, and gave him only 2 pieces of advice. Get your UP up to 5k, and get your defence up to 13-14billion. *ValleyCPU - MLX's second commander after a day alone. Chosen because he was the commander of RB Jackal, and since RB Jackal had closed options for officers, MLX went 1-up. ValleyCPU dismissed MLX within 24 hours. *caNcer_b0y - MLX's first real commander in the game, and my first friend made through the game. He's helped MLX infinitely with my understanding of the game and building of a defence. He greatly appreciates his guidance. *~Achilles~ - A temporary commander for a few few-day-stints to help make sure caNcer_b0y's other officer's can get some slightly higher wages as MLX saves up. Chosen for 2 reasons, 1. MLX knew him. 2. He was a member of MaYHeM, too, and therefore helped make MLX's continued loyalty to caNcer_b0y quite clear. *Xeen - MLX's second long-term commander. MLX made the jump when caNcer_b0y dramatically reduced his activity, and since his old officer; Seanmillion, was currently an officer of Xeen, he considered it a good move, especially considering Xeen was also a member of maYHeM.